The Heir
by Kayeth Creed
Summary: The story of Daniimon, Gatomon and Wizardmon's son.....the one they lost. Has he finally been found?
1. Default Chapter Title

**__**

The Heir

By: ~Kay~

A/N: I'm BAAACK! Finally, I've hacked a small hole through my writers block. Hope you enjoy the result.

Started: December 2, 2000 11:00 AM

Finished: December 2, 2000 12:30 (I'm on a role, ne?)

Disclaimer: Don't own it, though Daniimon is mine. I shall say no more.

A few rays of silver moonlight caressed the small form tucked into the bed. Soft wisps of the young child's hair fell over his closed eyes. Wrapped in

his arms was what looked like a ball of cream-colored fluff with large wing-like ears.

Perched silently on the desk in front of the window, was Gatomon. She was so still she could have been carved of stone. The only hint that she

was alive was her breathing, and how the light made her large eyes glisten.

So peaceful he looked, that normally serious child. So innocent, with a calm, placid look on his face. Upamon wheezed softly, barely audible, moving

outwards as both he and Cody breathed in sync.

He looked so much like him, Gatomon thought. So much like the one that she and Wizardmon had been forced to bring to the real world to protect

him from Myotismon.

That one night so long ago. Gatomon's lips twitched and her mouth curved into the faint echo of a smile. A night that had been both the worst and

best of her life.

She had failed a task again, and DemiDevimon had gone straight to Myotismon to report her. But it just hadn't been any failure. She'd let a prisoner

escape. A valuable prisoner. She'd come to the throne room to find it empty of all but a dangerously quiet Myotismon. What had followed Gatomon

had tried to forget. All that she could remember clearly after that was someone carrying her gently to a spare room.

It had been Wizardmon. The gentle mage Gatomon had saved from the desert. They had actually become good friends over their time in

Myotismon's shadow. He'd bandaged her wounds, comforted her, just been there for her.

He'd told her that he loved her.

What had happened next........all there really was to say was that they had gotten carried away. She hadn't minded. But what had surprised her

the next morning was that she found that she was going to have a child.

Somehow, with much help from another Digimon in the castle, they kept Myotismon from discovering Gatomon was going to have a child.

When the child was born, the game of keeping Myotismon unaware became even more dangerous. But the price seemed worth the reward. The

reward of their son, Daniimon.

Daniimon didn't look anything like herself. He had his father's eyes, eyes that looked like deep, soulful emeralds. For five years he was their secret,

their joy, and at times, all that kept them alive.

Then those five years ended.

It became to dangerous for Daniimon to stay in the Digital World. So one night, they had said their goodbyes to their son, and Wizardmon had taken

him to the real world. To be raised by humans.

After that, Gatomon began to forget those happy memories. The darkness that was constantly around finally invaded her heart, her mind, and her

soul. She became the ideal servant for Myotismon. And finally...........she began to forget Wizardmon.

Then came the search for the eighth child. She'd discovered her destiny again....but at the cost of the one she cared for most. At the price of the

one who loved her. At the price of Wizardmon's life, given for her. And for the child she was linked to, Kari.

And she had never had a chance to say goodbye. Or ask just where he had hidden their son. Both of them were lost to her, for good.

The smile had long died away from her lips. She remained still, silently keeping her vigil over Cody.

Kari was gone. She and her family had gone on a trip, and Cody had volunteered to take care of Gatomon. Even though she was perfectly capable

of taking care of herself.

She sighed, and finally moved. She slumped down, and pulled off the glove from her right paw. She held it upside down over her bare paw, and a

small object fell down out of it.

It was a small silver charm. Etched on the surface was a crescent moon with a torch inside it. Gatomon put her glove back on and held the charm

in her paws delicately, as if it was some priceless treasure. And it was. It was all she had left of Wizardmon. She had found it were he had fallen,

never to rise again, and vanished into bits of data. It was all she had left.

Sighing loudly, she slipped it back into her glove, curled up as comfortably as she could, and tried to go to sleep.

She didn't sleep long. It seemed only moments later she woke again, blinking sleepily at the quiet room.

Or not so quiet. The quiet rustling that had woken her in the first place grew a bit louder. Startled, Gatomon rose gracefully to her feet, and

surveyed the room.

Cody was gone. The covers where folded back, and the still asleep Upamon was laying there obliviously. The closet door was also open.

Curiously, Gatomon leapt from the desk onto the cold floor, and stalked over to the slightly ajar closet door. Without drawing a breath, she peered

in.

It was Cody. He was motionless, kneeling so his profile was visible. Something was clutched in his hands, something like a staff. Gatomon had a

feeling it wasn't a kendo stick.

The end of the staff began to glow faintly gold. It reflected off his eyes, making them glint. Those eyes that looked like deep soulful emeralds....

A suppressed gasp escaped Gatomon when the glow finally became bright enough for her to see the staff clearly.

It was a plain wood staff, topped with a sun that had a large hole in it, as if someone had smashed it.

Wizardmon's staff.

Cody suddenly turned, and stared in shock at the cowering form of Gatomon. She had her face in her paws, sobbing as if there was no tomorrow.

"Gatomon....?" Cody asked in bewilderment, still clutching the staff. Gatomon rocked back and forth slightly, heartwrenched sob after

heartwrenched sob escaping her throat.

"Gatomon, what's wrong?" Cody asked in concern, setting the staff down and turning to her fully. She managed to look up, tears leaking out of her

crystalline eyes.

"Where....where did you get that?" she choked out. Cody looked at her in surprise.

"I found it four years ago, after Myotismon was defeated. I was walking by the river and I found it. It was dirty, so I took it home and cleaned it. I

don't know why it was there, but it glows if I hold it."

Gatomon stood up and stumbled closer as if she was drunk.

"You...you are...." She finally reached him and through her arms around his neck, much to his surprise.

"You're Daniimon...." She whispered. Cody gently pried her off, and held her in his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said in a regret-filled voice.

The head of the staff began to glow again, but this time a pale silver instead of gold. Out of the hold in the sun, an object rose. A thin chain, with

a pendant hanging from it. It floated over to Cody, still glowing an eerie silver-blue, and hung itself around his neck. The glow surrounding it

vanished.

The glowing staff rose, and righted itself, so it was standing straight up on its own.

The door opened. Someone walked in. Gatomon, still cradled in Cody's arms, gasped aloud.

"....Wizardmon...?"

He smiled, and took the floating staff in his own hands.

"Stand up, Cody." He said gently, and Cody scrambled to his feet, still holding Gatomon, who was beside herself.

"It's all right Gatomon." He added. Gatomon shook her head slightly, as if to clear her head, and leapt into his arms. He was...real. Alive. She

clutched at his neck, reveling in the feeling his arms around her again, feeling so right.

"Real for a few minutes." He said quietly "Then my data goes to the Digital World, and to Primary Village."

Gatomon just tightened her grip. Cody shook his head in bewilderment.

"But-you're that Digimon from the TV station-you were a ghost-"

Wizardmon smiled.

"You brought me back Cody, or should I say, Daniimon?"

Cody's expression just grew more confused.

"Who is Daniimon?"

"Our son....MY son..." Gatomon whispered. Wizardmon nodded, and at seeing Cody's shocked expression, put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Cody, you are our son. The only reason you're here is because it was too dangerous for you where we were. To protect you, we brought you

here."

Cody looked up at his father with those emerald eyes that they shared.

"Then my mother here, my grandfather..."

Wizardmon sighed and put his arm around his son.

"They said they would take care of you...and I fixed their memories so it would work. But I didn't know they'd deprive you of a childhood we wanted

you to have."

Cody-Daniimon put his arm around his father, and finally shed a tear.

"So I'm a Digimon?"

"A pretty powerful one." Gatomon said proudly, perching herself on Daniimon's shoulder and hugging his neck.

Wizardmon suddenly stiffened, and pulled away slightly. Right before Gatomon and Daniimon's eyes he began to fade.

"No!" Gatomon exclaimed, reaching out to him "Don't go again! We just found each other!"

"Please, don't go...father."

Wizardmon reached out and took Gatomon's paw, even as he faded away.

"I'm going to Primary Village....you'll see me again...don't worry.." his voice had an odd echoing to it. He held out his staff.

"Take it Daniimon. It's your's now."

Daniimon took it. Wizardmon smiled. He was almost all gone now.

"I love you both....and I'll see you again soon..."

He was gone.

Gatomon tightened her arms around her son's neck as they both cried. Slowly, Daniimon walked out of the closet, and over to his bed. Gatomon

leapt off his shoulder onto it.

Upamon was awake. Awake and bouncing.

"Cody? Or Daniimon? What do I call you now?" Upamon demanded. Daniimon laughed quietly.

"You eavesdropped? Shame on you." he chided his Digimon, but grinned. Gatomon smiled as they both got back into bed. She drew the covers up to

Daniimon's neck, and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Daniimon." She whispered, and smiled when she saw that both of their eyes were already closed. She scampered to the foot of the bed

and curled up comfortably. And slowly, her eyes began to slide shut.

Then she heard him whisper.

"Goodnight, Mom...."

How many times she'd ached to hear him say that again. Her son, her precious little Daniimon, was back. And this time, she would be there to

protect him.

Leaning against the bed, the sun staff caught her eye. Wizardmon had said it belonged to Daniimon now.

As she closed her eyes, Gatomon thought that he had well earned it. That and the Tag that still hung around his neck. Who knew, maybe he had a

Crest that belonged to him somewhere out there.

In her glove, a faint silver glow went unnoticed, because her eyes had closed in sleep.

A/N: All you Cody lovers happy now? I know I am. This was for you, Kyra! And don't you agree with me, Wizardmon and Cody's eyes look pretty

much the same? Anyone?

Shameless Promo:

Yangu Tsuyosa (http://www.geocities.com/kyra_ice/Enter.html

I LOVE this site! Go there, all you Cody/Iori lovers! Kyra's site is for you!


	2. Default Chapter Title

**__**

The Heir

By: ~Kay~

A/N: I'm BAAACK! Finally, I've hacked a small hole through my writers block. Hope you enjoy the result.

Started: December 2, 2000 11:00 AM

Finished: December 2, 2000 12:30 (I'm on a role, ne?)

Disclaimer: Don't own it, though Daniimon is mine. I shall say no more.

A few rays of silver moonlight caressed the small form tucked into the bed. Soft wisps of the young child's hair fell over his closed eyes. Wrapped in

his arms was what looked like a ball of cream-colored fluff with large wing-like ears.

Perched silently on the desk in front of the window, was Gatomon. She was so still she could have been carved of stone. The only hint that she

was alive was her breathing, and how the light made her large eyes glisten.

So peaceful he looked, that normally serious child. So innocent, with a calm, placid look on his face. Upamon wheezed softly, barely audible, moving

outwards as both he and Cody breathed in sync.

He looked so much like him, Gatomon thought. So much like the one that she and Wizardmon had been forced to bring to the real world to protect

him from Myotismon.

That one night so long ago. Gatomon's lips twitched and her mouth curved into the faint echo of a smile. A night that had been both the worst and

best of her life.

She had failed a task again, and DemiDevimon had gone straight to Myotismon to report her. But it just hadn't been any failure. She'd let a prisoner

escape. A valuable prisoner. She'd come to the throne room to find it empty of all but a dangerously quiet Myotismon. What had followed Gatomon

had tried to forget. All that she could remember clearly after that was someone carrying her gently to a spare room.

It had been Wizardmon. The gentle mage Gatomon had saved from the desert. They had actually become good friends over their time in

Myotismon's shadow. He'd bandaged her wounds, comforted her, just been there for her.

He'd told her that he loved her.

What had happened next........all there really was to say was that they had gotten carried away. She hadn't minded. But what had surprised her

the next morning was that she found that she was going to have a child.

Somehow, with much help from another Digimon in the castle, they kept Myotismon from discovering Gatomon was going to have a child.

When the child was born, the game of keeping Myotismon unaware became even more dangerous. But the price seemed worth the reward. The

reward of their son, Daniimon.

Daniimon didn't look anything like herself. He had his father's eyes, eyes that looked like deep, soulful emeralds. For five years he was their secret,

their joy, and at times, all that kept them alive.

Then those five years ended.

It became to dangerous for Daniimon to stay in the Digital World. So one night, they had said their goodbyes to their son, and Wizardmon had taken

him to the real world. To be raised by humans.

After that, Gatomon began to forget those happy memories. The darkness that was constantly around finally invaded her heart, her mind, and her

soul. She became the ideal servant for Myotismon. And finally...........she began to forget Wizardmon.

Then came the search for the eighth child. She'd discovered her destiny again....but at the cost of the one she cared for most. At the price of the

one who loved her. At the price of Wizardmon's life, given for her. And for the child she was linked to, Kari.

And she had never had a chance to say goodbye. Or ask just where he had hidden their son. Both of them were lost to her, for good.

The smile had long died away from her lips. She remained still, silently keeping her vigil over Cody.

Kari was gone. She and her family had gone on a trip, and Cody had volunteered to take care of Gatomon. Even though she was perfectly capable

of taking care of herself.

She sighed, and finally moved. She slumped down, and pulled off the glove from her right paw. She held it upside down over her bare paw, and a

small object fell down out of it.

It was a small silver charm. Etched on the surface was a crescent moon with a torch inside it. Gatomon put her glove back on and held the charm

in her paws delicately, as if it was some priceless treasure. And it was. It was all she had left of Wizardmon. She had found it were he had fallen,

never to rise again, and vanished into bits of data. It was all she had left.

Sighing loudly, she slipped it back into her glove, curled up as comfortably as she could, and tried to go to sleep.

She didn't sleep long. It seemed only moments later she woke again, blinking sleepily at the quiet room.

Or not so quiet. The quiet rustling that had woken her in the first place grew a bit louder. Startled, Gatomon rose gracefully to her feet, and

surveyed the room.

Cody was gone. The covers where folded back, and the still asleep Upamon was laying there obliviously. The closet door was also open.

Curiously, Gatomon leapt from the desk onto the cold floor, and stalked over to the slightly ajar closet door. Without drawing a breath, she peered

in.

It was Cody. He was motionless, kneeling so his profile was visible. Something was clutched in his hands, something like a staff. Gatomon had a

feeling it wasn't a kendo stick.

The end of the staff began to glow faintly gold. It reflected off his eyes, making them glint. Those eyes that looked like deep soulful emeralds....

A suppressed gasp escaped Gatomon when the glow finally became bright enough for her to see the staff clearly.

It was a plain wood staff, topped with a sun that had a large hole in it, as if someone had smashed it.

Wizardmon's staff.

Cody suddenly turned, and stared in shock at the cowering form of Gatomon. She had her face in her paws, sobbing as if there was no tomorrow.

"Gatomon....?" Cody asked in bewilderment, still clutching the staff. Gatomon rocked back and forth slightly, heartwrenched sob after

heartwrenched sob escaping her throat.

"Gatomon, what's wrong?" Cody asked in concern, setting the staff down and turning to her fully. She managed to look up, tears leaking out of her

crystalline eyes.

"Where....where did you get that?" she choked out. Cody looked at her in surprise.

"I found it four years ago, after Myotismon was defeated. I was walking by the river and I found it. It was dirty, so I took it home and cleaned it. I

don't know why it was there, but it glows if I hold it."

Gatomon stood up and stumbled closer as if she was drunk.

"You...you are...." She finally reached him and through her arms around his neck, much to his surprise.

"You're Daniimon...." She whispered. Cody gently pried her off, and held her in his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said in a regret-filled voice.

The head of the staff began to glow again, but this time a pale silver instead of gold. Out of the hold in the sun, an object rose. A thin chain, with

a pendant hanging from it. It floated over to Cody, still glowing an eerie silver-blue, and hung itself around his neck. The glow surrounding it

vanished.

The glowing staff rose, and righted itself, so it was standing straight up on its own.

The door opened. Someone walked in. Gatomon, still cradled in Cody's arms, gasped aloud.

"....Wizardmon...?"

He smiled, and took the floating staff in his own hands.

"Stand up, Cody." He said gently, and Cody scrambled to his feet, still holding Gatomon, who was beside herself.

"It's all right Gatomon." He added. Gatomon shook her head slightly, as if to clear her head, and leapt into his arms. He was...real. Alive. She

clutched at his neck, reveling in the feeling his arms around her again, feeling so right.

"Real for a few minutes." He said quietly "Then my data goes to the Digital World, and to Primary Village."

Gatomon just tightened her grip. Cody shook his head in bewilderment.

"But-you're that Digimon from the TV station-you were a ghost-"

Wizardmon smiled.

"You brought me back Cody, or should I say, Daniimon?"

Cody's expression just grew more confused.

"Who is Daniimon?"

"Our son....MY son..." Gatomon whispered. Wizardmon nodded, and at seeing Cody's shocked expression, put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Cody, you are our son. The only reason you're here is because it was too dangerous for you where we were. To protect you, we brought you

here."

Cody looked up at his father with those emerald eyes that they shared.

"Then my mother here, my grandfather..."

Wizardmon sighed and put his arm around his son.

"They said they would take care of you...and I fixed their memories so it would work. But I didn't know they'd deprive you of a childhood we wanted

you to have."

Cody-Daniimon put his arm around his father, and finally shed a tear.

"So I'm a Digimon?"

"A pretty powerful one." Gatomon said proudly, perching herself on Daniimon's shoulder and hugging his neck.

Wizardmon suddenly stiffened, and pulled away slightly. Right before Gatomon and Daniimon's eyes he began to fade.

"No!" Gatomon exclaimed, reaching out to him "Don't go again! We just found each other!"

"Please, don't go...father."

Wizardmon reached out and took Gatomon's paw, even as he faded away.

"I'm going to Primary Village....you'll see me again...don't worry.." his voice had an odd echoing to it. He held out his staff.

"Take it Daniimon. It's your's now."

Daniimon took it. Wizardmon smiled. He was almost all gone now.

"I love you both....and I'll see you again soon..."

He was gone.

Gatomon tightened her arms around her son's neck as they both cried. Slowly, Daniimon walked out of the closet, and over to his bed. Gatomon

leapt off his shoulder onto it.

Upamon was awake. Awake and bouncing.

"Cody? Or Daniimon? What do I call you now?" Upamon demanded. Daniimon laughed quietly.

"You eavesdropped? Shame on you." he chided his Digimon, but grinned. Gatomon smiled as they both got back into bed. She drew the covers up to

Daniimon's neck, and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Daniimon." She whispered, and smiled when she saw that both of their eyes were already closed. She scampered to the foot of the bed

and curled up comfortably. And slowly, her eyes began to slide shut.

Then she heard him whisper.

"Goodnight, Mom...."

How many times she'd ached to hear him say that again. Her son, her precious little Daniimon, was back. And this time, she would be there to

protect him.

Leaning against the bed, the sun staff caught her eye. Wizardmon had said it belonged to Daniimon now.

As she closed her eyes, Gatomon thought that he had well earned it. That and the Tag that still hung around his neck. Who knew, maybe he had a

Crest that belonged to him somewhere out there.

In her glove, a faint silver glow went unnoticed, because her eyes had closed in sleep.

A/N: All you Cody lovers happy now? I know I am. This was for you, Kyra! And don't you agree with me, Wizardmon and Cody's eyes look pretty

much the same? Anyone?

Shameless Promo:

Yangu Tsuyosa (http://www.geocities.com/kyra_ice/Enter.html

I LOVE this site! Go there, all you Cody/Iori lovers! Kyra's site is for you!


End file.
